Worshipping Bodies
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Inspired by a photo that was on twitter. I thought the picture was tasteful and artsy not a couple who happened to be loving each other with the window curtains open. Harvey and Donna on their first night together after thirteen years and on their wedding night. One shot.


Worshiping Bodies

He takes my naked body tenderly and perches me on th edge of the chaise longue. "What are you doing?" I ask and he wiggles his eyebrows in the most endearing and wily way.

"Spread your legs baby," he says as his hand runs down the length of my body squeezing my right breast as he trails it leaving me breathless with the tingles and the goosebumps running down my body which alights where he touches me.

I watch him as he removes the last of his clothing with his erection popping out to greet me. I reach for him and stroke him just a little. I begin to draw him closer to me, his cock close to my mouth where I can suck and love on him until he ejaculates into my mouth and his eyes are half lidded in that way that gratifies me, but he stills my hand with his own and kisses my mouth. He places my hand which had been on him and lays it on his shoulder.

He kneels on the chair below me and kissing each spread inner thigh. He starts to suck and nuzzle there. He nuzzles and kisses one thigh extolling spears of joy through my feminine mound anticipating when I would feel him there. I am not sure he wants to be inside me, though, since he keeps teasing me. He slowly kisses his way around to my other thigh and I can feel whiskers from his growing beard adding pleasurable prickly heat to the shards of glass that spear through me, pleasuring me, and turning me into a quivering bowl of jelly...

"I'm worshiping your body," I murmur as I get lost in that flowered rose color area of her. Just like the vows we took earlier that day to stay only to each other and worship each other and cherish each other. I can feel her trembling and I am so hard that all I want to do is plunge myself into her and feel her gripping me as she writhes in pleasure. I have finally kissed and nuzzled and grazed with my beard each inner thigh and I can feel her trembling. I am now where I want her. I see those pink folds more open to me and more swollen from my manipulation. Mmmm she tastes so good...I sneak a peek and her head is thrown back, her nipples erect and she is moaning that wonderful sound she emits when she's close. I have my tongue darting in and out and I can feel her pulsating...

"Oh..." is all I can get out of my mouth to let him know what he is doing to me and that I don't ever want him to stop. I now just want him inside me, to spill his life's essence into my womb, perhaps, renewing itself. I sneak a look and place my hand on top of his spiky hair. It is soft and he looks back at me. He opens his eyes and I think how can a man so smug look so beatific at the same time. It is as if he is worshipping my body. He resumes his work at my feminine place and my legs are over his shoulders enveloping his head as my inner folds envelop his tongue as it darts in and out of me. He is now at my belly and kissing and sucking at my belly button...

I love her and I love her body. She has such soft sensual skin. I kiss a design connecting her light freckles engraving myself on her invisibly. "I want you" I say to her because I need to feel her walls grip my member and pulsate around me. Yet again I dip below her navel and place my face into her mound and my lips caress these inner lips in sweet suckles...

"Oh my God!" I erupt as his face his at my opening I can feel the tip of his nose in me and then he starts with his tongue..."

I take each leg carefully off my shoulders and spread her thighs out and take two fingers into her and I can feel how wet she is and I feel her need. Her outer vaginal labia glistening with a mixture of my saliva and her juices. I can smell her on me an it drives me wild further igniting my desire...

"Oh baby don't stop..." I mention. I can feel his fingers tracing me softly and then placing them inside me. I breathe in deeply until my ribs are showing. I put a piece of hair behind me ear and look down at him. He does truly love me as I do him. He smiles up at me with those deep brown eyes which are full of love and hazy with passion and determined that I come again on his fingers...

I'm rocking her and as I gaze up at her and she is panting and panting her flat stomach rising and falling deeply where I can see her ribs. Her skin is a beautiful shade of deep rose. I remove my fingers and rise up to meet her lips. She can taste herself on me and it seems to spur her on and she opens her mouth and lets our tongues play together...

My juice on his face glistens and he kisses me allowing our tongues to dance. I grip his shoulders as he grips my hips and pushes me close to him. I feel his cock just hovering at my opening. I lower myself from the top of the chaise to feel his tip entering me and then I inpale myself sinking so deep...

"Ahhh, baby..." is all I can utter when I feel myself inside her. I hold her so tight and I never want to let go. She begins to move up and down exciting me and that feeling is building inside me "I don't want to let go yet." I wrap her legs around my waist and I take her weight upon me and I rise from the chair and my knees. My legs are little wobbly and unnerved at this point, but strong enough to bounce her and carry her until we hit the floor in front of the roaring fire on the bearskin rug. I slightly fall out but she is there to pull me back in when we get to the floor...

He lays me down, we kiss, and he comes out of my body, still as hard as rock. I feel empty as his body disconnects from mine. I look up and I am constantly touching him in some way either with a hand or my lips first kissing him and then suckling his neck trail up to his earlobe to which I feel him lean in as I feel him smile. "That tickles" he says. Turning his face, he kisses me again deeply. We breathe together and I can't get enough of him. Finally as we are on the floor, he lies on top of me and I am surrounded and warmed by his body and his hands. Then, I grasp his rounded firm buttocks in my hands and squeeze. I sit up with my legs spread for him and as he comes back to me and suckles at my breast taking one hard painful nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. He removes himself from one breast and trailing kisses goes to the other for the same treatment. One side of me is cold bereft of his minstrations. I feel him so close to my vagina again itching for him to plunge himself in me. However, I stop him this time with a hand and say..."No, mister, it's my turn..."

I lie down as she has instructed while I see her long legs stand straight over me. My view is one of red curls hiding her folds where I was earlier. "Come here, you're too far away" I tell her. She places a finger on my lips and then kneels and straddles my thighs. I can still feel how wet she is as the damp curls graze my thigh. She feels it, too, as she rocks herself over the hairs on my thigh Suddenly instead of being warm within her, I am warm within her mouth. She grabs my balls gently and strokes them as she takes me into her mouth and squeezes as she strokes me with her tongue and the bobbing of her head. I am so close that I reach down and smooth her hair away. Her eyes are closed and concentrating on making me cum she increases the rhythm of her mouth strokes, up and down, "uhhh my...fuck...woman..." ...

"I know you're close baby..." then I swiftly mount on him and continue the rhythm with my body. I want to feel him empty in me, and I don't want to wash it away knowing the potential we would be wasting. "Finish in me...fuck me..." Oh now that spiral within me picks up where it left off spinning faster the more I move up and down...

"No you're not, ...without me..." I say as I flip our positions carefully coming out of her a little so I slowly re enter her to both our intakes of breath. I am lying on top of her and my dick is still within her region. I smooth it down where a little precum shoots into my fingers. I use it to further lubricate her spreading it on her clit. I place just the head of my penis inside her and then I, slowly to both our torturous pleaures, push inside. She is moaning my name in worship fashion and urging me to go faster and harder...

"Harder baby, faster...I'm almost there..." Oh he feels so big inside me. What an incredible feeling...I am falling as I cum. He is slick with sweat as his head falls to the inside of my neck as I stroke him and kiss him. I grip my lower muscles in the effort to not let too much of his life essence drip from me. He still holds me in a death grip. We are both panting as he lies on top of me spent. Eventually I feel his now soft cock slip from me as he rises up on his haunches and takes me with him as we roll away from the wet spot on the floor...

I have her head on my chest and my arms surrounding her. My body is spent and so is hers but the release is glorious. I am still shaking with the strength of my orgasm and feeling hers surrounding me. We are both floating it seems in a cloud. I don't want to fall asleep because it means we have just ended our first lovemaking session in thirteen years but now we are married...

God, please don't let me fall asleep although I am cocooned and a warm within the circle of his arms, right where I should have been these last 13 years. I have to kiss him and squeeze him every now and then to remind myself that this is real. He is mine as much as I am his. My body feels so glorious from his loving worship of me. I happen to look down at our clasped hands lying on top of his naked belly, our left hands. The glow from our wedding bands and my diamond engagement ring reflect the fire in the fireplace as it adds an exclamation point to our feelings and the fires within our hearts.

FIN


End file.
